Le coeur de Byakuya
by Soul004
Summary: "Au Rukongai, on racontait qu'un jour..." - Byakuya et Hisana, un amour entré dans la légende. Cette fic parle donc d'amour pur, de tristesse et de regret de la personne aimée. Mais aussi, parce que sinon ce serait trop triste, elle parle d'espoir.


J'ai vu un jour un clip vidéo sur Byakuya et Hisana, il y a pas mal de temps. Ce montage m'a donné envie de mettre des mots sur leur histoire. Les images qui défilaient, les paroles et la musique de la chanson, tout évoquait à la fois la douleur du manque et la douceur du souvenir. C'était très émouvant. Ce n'est qu'après la fiction "Lui" que je me suis finalement décidée à l'écrire.

"Le coeur de Byakuya" parle donc d'amour pur, de tristesse, et de regret de la personne aimée. Mais aussi, parce que sinon ce serait trop triste, elle parle d'espoir.

Vous n'y trouverez pas de révélations fulgurantes, vous n'y trouverez pas d'aventures ni d'exploits. Vous y trouverez des sentiments, et le récit de l'amour de Byakuya pour Hisana.

Si vous le désirez, vous pourrez accéder à la vidéo, via son URL, dans mon profil. Elle a pour titre : Home ~ Byakuya & Hisana.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Byakuya, Hisana, Renji, Rukia, Rikichi, la Soul Society, les Shinigamis, l'histoire particulière de Byakuya et Hisana dont je tire cet OS... rien de tout cela n'est issu de mon imagination, mais a été créé par Monsieur Tite Kubo, l'auteur de BLEACH.

* * *

><p><strong>Le cœur de Byakuya<strong>

**Prologue**

Au royaume des esprits, aussi appelé la Soul Society, il existait une ville réservée aux âmes les plus fortes et les plus nobles. Ainsi l'avait-on baptisée Seireitei, la cour des âmes paisibles. La cité abritait les membres de la classe dirigeante, l'aristocratie civile et militaire du pays. À l'extérieur de ses murs, vivaient les autres, ceux qui avaient été conduits dans l'au-delà après leur mort. Rukongai était le nom donné aux vastes terres qui s'étendaient en dehors des murailles du Seireitei, la ville des âmes errantes.

Le hasard décidait du sort de chacun. Que vous apparaissiez dans un secteur riche et animé, alors vous pouviez espérer trouver une famille d'adoption qui vous accueillerait les bras ouverts. Mais que vous échouiez dans un secteur pauvre et mal famé, alors toute joie vous quittait, car vous n'y rencontriez que la brutalité et la violence.  
>Au Rukongai, l'après-vie était difficile. La population était nombreuse ; les denrées étaient rares et onéreuses. Or, le moindre soupçon d'énergie spirituelle vous laissait désespérément affamé et assoiffé si vous ne vous alimentiez pas assez. Vivre là-bas tout en conservant sa dignité était un combat que beaucoup étaient tentés d'abandonner.<br>Alors, dans les trois cent vingt districts de la périphérie de la capitale, des émotions et des façons contraires s'entremêlaient. La charité et l'affection côtoyaient la solitude et l'agression ; la nourriture du corps et du cœur luttait contre la disette qui minait les forces et tuait la volonté ; l'amitié endiguait l'infernale usure de son seul courage...

Il y a bien longtemps, au lendemain de sa mort, une jeune fille, une adolescente pas tout à fait femme, chemina un jour par les rues de ces quartiers miséreux, le dos courbé sous le fardeau de sa charge, sa petite sœur, encore dans les langes.

o0O0o

Au Seireitei, les membres des clans de grand lignage ne se mêlaient pas aux gens du commun. Du plus loin que remontaient leurs ancêtres, ils étaient nés en ce monde. Ils étaient nés "âmes". C'était leur apanage, leur fierté, et beaucoup dédaignaient l'existence de ceux qui avaient d'abord vécu sur Terre.

Dans le confort de leur ville, à l'abri de leurs murs de pierres claires et propres, ils profitaient de l'abondance qui leur était réservée. Certains d'entre eux étaient dotés d'une puissance que leur honneur commandait de dédier au service de Sa Majesté, le roi des esprits. Ils échangeaient alors leur sécurité contre le devoir et devenaient des acteurs de la force militaire du royaume, des Shinigamis. Ces derniers jouaient un rôle important sur le devenir des êtres humains décédés. Par la force et la pureté de leurs sabres, ils transmettaient le pardon aux cœurs égarés des âmes défuntes, leur offrant l'asile de la Soul Society, ou bien ils déclenchaient l'ouverture des portes de l'Enfer où les âmes pécheresses souffraient et maudissaient leur destin.

L'un de ces aristocrates s'appelait Byakuya Kuchiki. Seigneur de son clan, capitaine de sa division, une âme fière et noble pour qui la vertu n'était pas un mot vide de sens.

o0O0o

Partout et de tous temps, même dans l'infinité de l'au-delà, les Hommes se sont transmis, de génération en génération, des histoires extraordinaires.

À Inuzuri, dans le soixante-dix-huit huitième district du Rukongai Sud, on aimait à conter la venue d'un Shinigami, un puissant capitaine, qui parcourut un jour les ruelles poussiéreuses et sordides des bas quartiers de la ville. Or, s'il était fréquent d'apercevoir un Shinigami dans les districts les plus riches, proches de la capitale, la visite d'un des leurs dans les secteurs les plus éloignés, les plus pauvres, était un événement rarissime. Et de mémoire d'âme errante, jamais un militaire de si haut rang ne s'était montré à Inuzuri.  
>La raison de sa présence en ces lieux s'était perdue dans le passage des ans, mais on parlait encore de son pas rapide, de son air hautain et du regard méprisant que le jeune officier portait autour de lui. On disait que sur son passage, les hommes au dos avachi se redressaient, une lueur de défi dans leurs yeux fatigués ; qu'à sa vue, les femmes de mauvaise vie arrêtaient leur commérage, un sourire aguicheur sur le visage ; et qu'en le croisant, les enfants à la maigreur squelettique se figeaient, leurs pupilles brillantes agrandies dans un mélange d'admiration et d'effroi. On racontait surtout l'histoire de cette jeune fille à la santé fragile, qui ne sut pas s'écarter à temps de son chemin. Le pas glorieux de l'officier s'en trouva interrompu et son attention fut attirée par les plus grands yeux violets qui soient. On racontait alors que ce fut le départ d'un grand amour. On racontait que les traits du Shinigami s'adoucirent au point que toute trace d'arrogance s'envola, et que sa voix fut si claire, lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle que, même sans entendre nettement ses paroles, on y distinguait la noble courtoisie avec laquelle il s'exprima.<br>La grâce et la beauté du jeune homme resta dans les mémoires. Car l'histoire dit qu'il revint et revint encore, et qu'un jour, il demanda la main de la bien-aimée. L'histoire dit que la demoiselle refusa, car, à jamais, son cœur demeurerait lié à Inuzuri. Cependant, l'amour du capitaine était si fort, il était animé d'une volonté si fervente, qu'enfin, elle se laissa convaincre de repartir avec lui. Il l'emporta dans son château où il l'épousa, et ils s'y aimèrent d'un amour qui durait encore...

Mais d'autres ajoutaient que la jeune fille ne quitta jamais tout à fait Inuzuri. Ils racontaient qu'elle revenait chaque jour errer dans les bas quartiers et qu'elle y cherchait sans relâche la clef qui libérerait définitivement son cœur.

* * *

><p><strong>Le cœur de Byakuya<strong>

La vie s'épanouissait au Seireitei. Grandeur et quotidien s'y mêlaient avec finesse. Les grands manoirs aux toitures riches et colorées, les cortèges des puissants, flanqués de leurs escortes armées, les immenses espaces clôturés, dévolus aux treize garnisons de l'armée royale, les cris des jeunes recrues en plein entraînement, fusant par-dessus les enceintes, les commerces bordant les rues du centre-ville, les papillons de l'enfer, messagers ailés voletant dans le ciel limpide, les pavés résonnant au pas cadencé des patrouilles... On pouvait croire à l'éternité, lorsqu'on voyait pour la première fois la splendeur de la cité étincelante.

À la sixième division, les rires et les couleurs du vice-capitaine, Renji Abarai, apportaient ce qu'il fallait de gaieté aux hommes. Il venait du Rukongai. De plus en plus, les habitants de l'extérieur tentaient leur chance à l'académie des Shinigamis. Heureux étaient ceux dont la puissance spirituelle leur permettait d'être enrôlés dans les treize armées de la cour. Renji était de ceux-là. Il formait un curieux tandem avec son noble capitaine, le seigneur Byakuya Kuchiki. On pouvait dire que tout les opposait : leurs physiques, leurs caractères, leurs origines. Mais Renji n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Il était là où il avait voulu être, auprès de Byakuya qui l'avait accepté.

Quand la course précipitée de Rikichi, le jeune intendant, se faisait entendre dans le couloir, accompagnée de ses exhortations à revenir, dirigées sur les papillons qui avaient pris la fuite ; quand Renji se levait et sortait de son bureau pour réclamer le silence ; quand leurs éclats de voix retentissaient par la porte entrouverte, Byakuya sentait la vie se répandre avec une chaleur engageante. Il se levait à son tour et délaissait ses dossiers pour un temps. Du seuil de la pièce, il contemplait la scène comme s'il voulait la graver dans son cœur, même si le lendemain verrait la même chose se reproduire. Byakuya savait que l'éternité était trompeuse. Aussi, le visage sérieux, il engrangeait chaque détail, il conservait précieusement chaque moment. C'était une bénédiction et une malédiction tout à la fois.

Byakuya avait aimé et aimait encore. Dans sa mémoire, le souvenir de son amour était vivant. Il se rappelait les vœux échangés, les doux instants, les derniers mots... Il voyait encore le visage de sa compagne dressé vers le sien, ses grands yeux qui dévoraient la rondeur de ses joues, la vivacité de son regard... Il s'émouvait de la bienveillance de ses paroles... Il revenait à ces moments hors du temps...

« Taichô ! Vous inquiétez pas, on va les rattraper... »

Ramené au présent par l'insupportable vigueur de son lieutenant, Byakuya se sentit pourtant porté vers la clémence envers celui qui était devenu son ancre. Il appréciait sa volonté qui ne vacillait pas devant la difficulté, son inébranlable sincérité et sa loyauté sans faille.  
>Les mots, entre les deux hommes, existaient en pure perte. Byakuya connaissait la maladresse embarrassée de Renji, tandis que lui-même était avare de ses pensées. Alors, le silence parlait seul de leur mutuel respect et de la discrète amitié qui les unissait.<p>

Ce que le cœur de Byakuya renfermait d'amour s'était tu à jamais. Sa voix s'était faite silencieuse et ne s'exprimait plus que par signes muets. Ce fut par l'étole qu'il portait toujours au cou, et qui représentait son héritage, qu'il honora un jour la valeur de Renji, dont la vie fuyait, fauchée par ses propres coups. Ce fut en faisant de son corps un bouclier, qu'il prouva son attachement envers sa sœur, Rukia, qu'il ne regardait jamais, et que, jusque-là, il s'était interdit de défendre...  
>Ces deux actes advinrent le même jour, l'un des deux jours les plus noirs de son existence. Celui où les contradictions qui l'habitaient avaient abouti à un bain de sang et à un océan d'afflictions.<br>Retenu par ses convictions, lié par son honneur, déchiré par ses sentiments, il avait sacrifié ceux qu'il aurait dû protéger. Rien ne saurait décrire l'ampleur du soulagement qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait enfin pu concilier son cœur et son devoir.  
>À présent, il ne faisait aucun doute, même pour lui, que la rigidité de son attitude s'étiolait dans leurs présences à tous les deux.<p>

Les papillons avaient fui vers la cour, Rikichi et Renji à leurs trousses. Byakuya s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte sur l'esplanade. Depuis cette époque, la bonne humeur de son lieutenant atténuait la sévérité dont il ne savait se déparer, sa jovialité comblait l'isolement qui l'entourait. Quant à Rukia, il ne négligeait plus sa présence. Dès l'instant où il lui avait révélé la vérité cachée derrière son adoption, il avait abandonné la froideur qui avait accompagné sa relation avec elle. Dorénavant, il était capable de lui témoigner l'intérêt fraternel qu'elle était en droit d'attendre. Ses gestes envers la jeune fille restaient sobres mais traduisaient une émotion véritable qu'elle comprenait sans qu'une parole fût nécessaire. Rukia lui répondait avec un regard brillant de fierté et des joues rosissantes de plaisir, dans une mimique unique où transparaissaient une affection sincère et le respect sans borne qu'elle vouait à son noble grand frère. Mais Byakuya n'oubliait pas qu'à l'origine de ces changements, il y eut cette journée où Rukia et Renji avaient failli mourir. Non, l'éternité n'existait pas...

Les jours qui soudain s'illuminent, l'énergie qui souffle dans la moindre brise, la vie qui coule à flots, au point de la sentir s'agiter en vous, la troublante sensation de n'être plus rien sans l'autre, tout cela il l'avait connu, par la grâce d'une jeune fille toute simple, une roturière, dont le prénom, à lui seul, reflétait la blessure qui vivait en elle : le juste et l'écarlate, Hisana. Quand lui se satisfaisait de sa puissance et de son pouvoir, elle luttait pour chaque morceau de pain et pour un abri le soir. Elle survivait au Rukongai lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée. Il l'en avait arrachée et l'avait prise pour femme. Pour elle, parce que son amour était si grand, parce qu'il désirait sa compagnie comme aucune autre, parce qu'il sentait dans toutes les fibres de son être qu'elle lui était destinée, il avait bravé les interdits de sa Famille.

Aujourd'hui, elle existait dans les carnets où elle racontait sans se lasser les cinq années de leur vie commune. Elle existait là où le pont enfourchait l'étang, elle existait dans la pièce où elle écrivait, agenouillée devant sa table basse, elle existait dans le visage de sa sœur, si semblable au sien, elle existait dans le salon où elle avait rendu son dernier soupir... Elle existait si peu au travers de son effigie commémorative qui ornait l'autel dressé en mémoire des ancêtres des Kuchiki.  
>Cette image qui la représentait, c'était elle et ce n'était pas elle. C'était son visage sans l'animation de ses traits et la fraîcheur de ses émotions, c'étaient ses lèvres sans la tendresse des sourires qu'elle lui adressait, c'étaient ses yeux sans la flamme qui y habitait... C'était elle sans sa joie mutine.<p>

Alors, quand la présence d'Hisana se faisait si vive en lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la chercher encore dans l'immensité de sa demeure. De pièce en pièce, dont le vide lui étreignait le cœur, il n'avait de cesse de voir, de toucher, les preuves de son existence ici-bas.

Du seuil de la véranda, Byakuya caressait des yeux, au fond de ce qui avait été la chambre de sa compagne, la malle à jamais refermée sur ses effets. Pourtant, c'était les livres qui s'alignaient sur les étagères de la bibliothèque qui l'attiraient irrésistiblement. Il parcourait les rayonnages en promenant un doigt sur les tranches des volumes, jusqu'au journal intime dont il voulait lire un passage. Il l'ouvrait à la page désormais familière. Il suivait de ce même doigt les colonnes de l'écriture d'Hisana, s'absorbait dans la vivacité de ses traits, dans la simplicité de ses mots : « _Aujourd'hui, Byakuya-sama est venu dans le jardin avec moi. La brise était légère et sentait bon la giroflée, et la corbeille d'argent... _»._  
><em>Le livre entre les mains, s'il fermait les paupières, il pouvait respirer son parfum. Il pouvait sentir sa main légère posée sur son coude, il pouvait voir ses yeux dirigés vers les siens, il pouvait marcher à ses côtés... Comme un enfant, il ne voulait pas les rouvrir pour trouver devant lui les murs dénudés qui ne pouvaient pas lui parler. Ces moments perdus existaient toujours, si précieux, si rares, qu'il ne les retrouverait jamais auprès d'une autre.

Elle était morte inconsolée et avait emporté avec elle, son bonheur.

Dehors, son exubérant lieutenant prêtait son concours au non moins fantasque Rikichi. Le rire de Renji ramena Byakuya vers la cour. Le soir tombait sur le Seireitei. L'air embaumait les fleurs de pêcher. Devait-il attribuer à ce vent parfumé l'humeur mélancolique qui l'avait gagné ? Deux filets à papillons se dressaient à présent à hauteur de son regard. Byakuya jugea la maladresse des jeunes gens, conjointe à la dextérité nécessaire pour manipuler ces outils, suffisante pour compliquer la tâche qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Mais Renji ne s'embarrassait jamais de réflexion. Il voyait, il réagissait, il fonçait. En le regardant courir avec de grands gestes qui faisaient fuir les insectes spirituels, Byakuya n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer agir avec la même insouciance dans les rues du Rukongai, lorsqu'il était enfant. Il voyait une version miniature de l'adulte qu'il était devenu. Le garçonnet cherchait à rattraper une fillette aux cheveux noirs, dont les traits du visage pouvaient passer, à s'y méprendre, pour une version enfantine de la femme qu'il avait épousée. C'était ainsi qu'il les évoquait toujours, Renji courant derrière Rukia, et pas autrement.

Si Byakuya avait un vœu à faire, ce serait qu'Hisana ait su que sa sœur s'était trouvé un chevalier qui l'avait protégée de la solitude et du danger, et qui le faisait encore. Si Byakuya avait un vœu à faire, ce serait qu'Hisana fût encore là pour apprendre que, tout au long des épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, Rukia avait tracé sa voie sans chanceler. Sa vie au Rukongai ne l'avait pas affectée comme son aînée l'avait été. Rukia était en bonne santé. Elle était courageuse, turbulente, énergique et gaie. Il la connaissait plus qu'elle ne s'en doutait, et il la comprenait même quand elle s'efforçait de paraître digne en sa présence. Elle possédait un cœur sensible, doté d'une force qui attirait à elle les plus généreux et les plus valeureux.  
>Mais si Byakuya avait un vœu à faire, ce serait qu'Hisana ne s'en fût pas allée là où il ne pouvait plus la chérir...<p>

Les vœux de Byakuya resteraient à jamais inaccomplis, car nul ne peut transgresser l'écoulement des jours. Néanmoins, bien que Byakuya ne fût plus un époux, il savait à présent qu'il était un frère.

La bonté d'Hisana avait été si grande, que même dans les ultimes instants de sa mort, elle lui avait fait don d'une ineffable bénédiction. Elle avait laissé derrière elle une mission, un devoir auquel se raccrocher.

« Byakuya-sama, j'ai un souhait à vous transmettre. S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais que vous retrouviez ma sœur, et qu'avec votre pouvoir vous la protégiez. Et, si vous la retrouvez, je vous supplie de ne pas lui dire que je suis sa sœur. Je l'ai abandonnée. Je ne suis donc pas digne d'être considérée comme telle. J'aimerais simplement qu'elle puisse vous appeler son frère. »

Ces paroles qui avaient été parmi les dernières qu'elle eût prononcées résumaient de façon si humble le drame de la vie de son épouse...

Un matin de printemps d'il y a cinquante ans, le jour où les bourgeons commençaient à poindre sur les branches encore noires des pêchers du verger, il avait pris sa main si frêle dans la sienne et l'avait écoutée, agenouillé à son chevet. Sur son lit de mort, elle avait parlé d'une voix douce, elle avait parlé de la joie de ces cinq années et de sa gratitude. Elle avait demandé pardon... Il aurait désiré l'écouter à l'infini. L'âme de sa bien-aimée s'affaiblissait et sa propre impuissance grandissait.

Lorsque la voix d'Hisana s'était tue pour toujours, il avait su qu'il était vain de vouloir la retenir mais il l'avait désiré malgré tout ; lorsque son souffle s'était éteint à jamais, il avait su que le silence envahirait désormais son cœur.

Or, alors même qu'Hisana avait exprimé son plus grand regret, elle lui avait légué la faculté d'aimer et d'être aimé. Car Byakuya avait mal saisi le sens de sa dernière volonté. Ce n'était pas un devoir qu'elle lui avait remis, c'était son amour de sœur qu'elle lui avait confié.  
>Enfermé dans la douleur de son deuil, Byakuya ne le comprit que beaucoup plus tard...<p>

Qu'avait de si particulier cette journée pour qu'il se laisse aller à tant de souvenirs ? Renji s'était arrêté de courir et le regardait. Rikichi revenait, les papillons en sécurité dans une cage. La première étoile du soir commençait à luire.

« Vous devriez rentrer, taichô. »

Byakuya ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Il se retourna vers son bureau où l'attendaient ses dossiers cachés par l'obscurité, et soupira, puis revint vers Renji.  
>« Oui, Renji. Il fait presque noir. Je te souhaite le bonsoir.<br>— Bonsoir, taichô ! »

Byakuya referma sa porte à clef et rentra au manoir.

o0O0o

La nuit le trouva debout devant la table à écrire d'Hisana. Quelques cahiers s'y empilaient, comme si elle venait de quitter la pièce. La lumière de la lune pénétrait à flot par les panneaux qu'il avait laissés grands ouverts. Les ombres nocturnes s'allongeaient à l'intérieur. Il avisa le dessin qu'il cherchait, gravé dans le bois tendre, et résista à l'envie d'en suivre le tracé du doigt.

Le trait était naïf. Les deux grandes oreilles étaient vraiment le seul élément permettant de déduire que l'animal représenté était un lapin. Mais il y avait une si grande similitude avec les dessins de Rukia qu'il était impossible de douter qu'elles fussent sœurs, même sans connaître la ressemblance de leurs visages.

Comment pouvaient-elles aimer les lapins semblablement, alors qu'elles avaient grandi séparées l'une de l'autre ? Comment avaient-elles acquis la même façon de les dessiner partout et pareillement ? C'était un mystère et un émerveillement.

Cette innocence enfantine qui émanait du graffiti avait été, un jour, écrasée par le dénuement. Byakuya s'était toujours senti perdu face à ce sentiment. Il ne l'avait jamais jugée, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qui avait amené Hisana à abandonner Rukia. Il n'avait pu que constater l'immense tristesse, le regret et la culpabilité qui noyaient son regard et ses paroles lorsqu'elle évoquait le sujet. Comment aurait-il pu saisir l'angoisse et la fragilité quand lui n'avait connu que la sécurité et la grandeur ? Comment aurait-il pu envisager l'inexorable effilochement des forces qu'une existence faite d'adversité engendrait, quand on n'était pas suffisamment armé pour l'affronter ? Même si sa raison lui apportait une explication, il n'était pas capable d'en ressentir le poids. Il n'avait pu que lui offrir l'asile de ses bras.

Dès les premiers moments d'intimité, Hisana s'était confiée, elle lui avait parlé de sa faute. Elle n'avait pas caché sa faiblesse, elle avait reconnu sa lâcheté et son impuissance. Sa voix était agitée de remords. Mais elle ne cherchait pas d'excuse, elle avait mal agi et se sentait indigne. Elle voulait simplement réparer. Il ne l'en avait que plus aimée.  
>Le temps qu'avait duré le récit de son égarement, il s'était dévoué à son écoute, l'esprit entièrement tourné vers elle, sans un mot. Il avait posé son regard sur elle, s'était curieusement attendri, avait voulu la protéger du monde et de tous. Mais il était resté inapte à comprendre ce qu'elle vivait. Combien de temps avait-elle couru, dans une tentative vaine de fuir l'existence de ce bébé emmailloté dans ses langes, déposé en plein jour au pied d'un mur, à l'ombre d'une ruelle obscure ? Combien de temps avait-elle couru pour oublier le poids de sa responsabilité et de son échec à les faire vivre toutes les deux ? Combien de temps avait-elle couru avant de revenir sur ses pas, pour ne trouver qu'un lieu déserté, qu'un silence, au lieu du vagissement familier ? Combien de temps avait-elle cherché à retrouver sa sœur, alors que ses jambes ne la portaient plus ? Ce désespoir qui l'avait minée, aussi sûrement que la maladie, Byakuya pouvait à peine en appréhender l'étendue.<p>

Une année après la mort d'Hisana, il avait retrouvé ce bébé. Il avait grandi et c'était transformé en une toute jeune fille. Elle était devenue Shinigami. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à sa sœur. Elle se nommait Rukia. Elle était tout ce qu'Hisana avait jamais désiré revoir. Son mariage avec lui, ces cinq années de bonheur n'avaient été qu'un rêve qu'elle n'avait jamais estimé avoir mérité. Le juste et l'écarlate, Hisana. Il l'avait aimée avec tendresse. Il l'avait aimée avec conviction, et sa plus grande peur avait été de savoir qu'il la perdrait un jour.

Byakuya sortit de la chambre. De la véranda, il admira l'étang bordé de pierres, qui miroitait sous le clair de lune. Aujourd'hui, Hisana était si présente en lui... Il l'aimait encore et l'aimerait toujours.

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue<strong>

Parmi les habitants des terres appauvries de la Soul Society, comme au sein des plus grandes familles de la haute-aristocratie, on murmurait qu'un jour un homme, si noble que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, était tombé amoureux d'une roturière ; on soupirait que, bien avant leur rencontre, le cœur de la jeune fille s'était irrémédiablement fracturé ; mais on chuchotait aussi que, de leurs deux âmes esseulées, naquit un amour qui dura à jamais...

**F I N**

* * *

><p>Bien que je ne connaisse pas le Japonais, j'ai fait une interprétation personnelle de la signification du prénom "Hisana". J'accepterai tous les avis parce que, forcément, cela reste subjectif.<p>

Voici ce que j'ai trouvé sur le prénom Hisana : (je ne donne pas ici les sources, parce que les liens ne passent pas, mais si cela intéresse quelqu'un...)

L'écriture en Kanji : Hisana 緋真

真 vérité / réalité _ou bien_ juste / vrai / pur / véritable / original

緋 écarlate

Et donc, j'ai interprété son prénom ainsi : "Le juste et l'écarlate". Parce qu'elle possède un sens de la justice qui lui est propre (elle ne se considère plus digne d'être la soeur de Rukia car elle l'a abandonnée) et qu'elle porte vive en elle, la blessure de cet abandon.

Voilà, vous savez tout. Est-ce qu'il y en a vraiment que ce genre de détails intéresse ? Je me le demande.


End file.
